Our Promise
by GrimTheReaper
Summary: Hibari always protected Namimori, but what is the story behind it? This is my take on why Hibari protects Namimori. Can be taken as 18xNamimori or 18xOC or none at all.


Title: Our Promise

Summary: Hibari always protected Namimori, but what is the story behind it? This is my take on why Hibari protects Namimori.

Parings: Can be taken as 18xNamimori or 18xOC or none at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna, Reborn or any characters that seem to belong in KHR, they all belong to Amano Akira.

Notes: This is my first story I wrote in this fandom. Or posted. So it's an excuse for any plot holes or bad grammar, vocabulary, etc., etc.

* * *

"Class, quieten down! Today we have a new student that will join us. Don't be rude to her. Please enter."

The entire class waited in anticipation as they looked towards the door. A girl with brownish-yellow hair down to her waist walked in. "My name is Kinami Moriko. Nice to meet you."

"... She finally returned eh?..."

"Eh? Reborn, you know her?" Tsuna questioned, looking at the girl that could be no older than 14.

"Yeah. Since a long time ago..." Reborn's voice grew soft, "A very long time..."

"Kinami, you can go take a seat beside Sawada – the boy with the spiky brown hair, at the back there." said the teacher, gesturing to where Tsuna sat.

Kinami nodded her head and waked towards the back of the class and sat down, giving a small smile towards Tsuna. Tsuna gave a small shiver. His Hyper-Intuition was acting up. He looked towards her and smiled. It should be something else, he reasoned. There was no way such a kind looking girl could make his Hyper-Intuition act up.

After school, Tsuna stood up, only to be ran down by a number of students, girls and boys alike.

"Nee, Kinami-san is it okay to call you Moriko?"

"Kinami-chan, what type of food do you like?"

"Mori-chan, what's your birthday?"

"Nami-san, what type of guys do you like?"

"Moriko-chan, do you have siblings?"

Tsuna stared in wonder at Kinami who answered every question that was presented to her.

"She hasn't changed at all."

"Hii! Reborn! Don't suddenly appear like that! And what do you mean by she hasn't changed?" Tsuna shouted, generating weird looks from everyone in the class, or from those that could hear him.

"None of your concern, Dame-Tsuna." And a swift kick was delivered to Tsuna's head – courtesy of Reborn.

After everybody left, Kinami stood in the middle of the classroom and looked around. She drew in a deep breath, "I'm home, everyone."

A chorus of voices replied, their voices laced with care, "Welcome home."

Kinami turned her head to look at the doorway where a certain carnivore stood, "I'm home... Kyoya..."

"_You mustn't do that!" A 12-years-old Hibari turned around, a scowl on his face._

"_Why not? Weak herbivore. For disturbing me, I will bite you to death!" The young Hibari Kyoya picked up his tonfas and attacked the girl who was reprimanding him – or tried to. The little carnivore stood up, brushing the dirt off himself, and attack the girl again and again, only to keep passing through her. _

"_How... How are you doing that! Tell me! If not I will bite you to death!" _

_The girl just laughed and replied, "Its a secret, little carnivorous vampire.". She dodged the tonfas again, "I'll tell you... only if you promise me something."_

_The currently out of breath Hibari glared at the girl, "What... What something."_

"_I'll tell you... soon!" With that, the girl gave a small laugh and disappeared._

_From that day on, the girl would always find Hibari, get attack by him, dodge, laugh, talk. Much to the displeasure of Hibari._

"_Why didn't you come and follow me around like always, like the herbivore you are!"_

"_Nee, Kyoya. Remember that time? When we first met?" The girl's voice was slightly softer than usual, the cheerful tone that was always there also was gone._

"_Of course! Stop the meaningless questions herbivore and quickly answer me!"_

"_Then, you should remember that you owe me a favour right?" The girl turned around, and smiled. "I'm going soon, so promise me."_

"_Are you running away? We haven't finish our fight yet!"_

"_I have to go soon, so promise me Hibari Kyoya, that you will protect this school, protect my home, protect me."_

"_No way! A carnivore like me does not have to listen to a herbivore like you. And what do you mean you have to go soon? And.. Your body... its... di-disolving..."_

"_Promise me, Hibari Kyoya. Until I return, protect this school."_

"_No way!" A sad smile graced the girl's face. "Wait! Explain yourself!"_

_At that moment, Hibari Kyoya felt longing for the first time. _

__"You did keep our promise right? Kyoya."

"Its... Its just a deal, herbivore."

Kinami gave a small laugh. "You haven't changed at all, Kyoya."

"Stupid herbivore.." Hibari Kyoya walked towards the girl, "Welcome home..."

"_Namimori."_

* * *

There! Done. Please Review! It makes an authors day! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for Byakuran to eat!


End file.
